


Stress Relief

by BlueCalme



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCalme/pseuds/BlueCalme
Summary: With everything seems to bear down on you, the most sensible thing to do is to just put that stress off with your loved one.





	Stress Relief

It has been a stressful day of work. The meeting with the council gone heat fully with Bern’s aggravation of war as the issue. He cannot help but think of what happened to the innocent Prince Zephiel he met years ago. Surely it is just another internal problem of Bern, right?

Bern, while known for its logical way of governing things and its military strength, is not really living up to his expectation.  With the battle against Nergal is over, there is no more reason to fight, and Bern’s current wyvern army is…not really strong as he remembered. Heath was just a regular soldier but he remembered him as one hell of a wyvern rider. Fighting side by side with him as a decoy against a horde of morphs at one point was almost like an honor to Hector. The current soldiers of Bern though, the less said the better.

He went to his bedroom to have a moment of solitude, easing his mind of the said meeting and carrying on with life. The night has fallen, yet Hector doesn’t feel sleepy at all. In fact, he is looking for something to do so that he can just move on for tomorrow. Easier said than done of course, as he doesn’t even know what he wants to do. Some moments later, he heard the door creak, signaling someone else’s presence.

“It is rare to see you like this, Hector” Farina said with her signature mirth. She is wearing a dress befitting of an Ostian Marquess. She closes the door, leaving the two alone in the room. Hector thought about telling her the earlier meeting, but he felt it was just a regular meeting. Hector had a worse meeting regarding Farina’s status in the past, so this is no different in a sense.

“Please, I’d rather you to not know of it” Hector flopped onto the bed, mentally tired of the day and just wanting to sleep. Well, he _wants_ to sleep but he is not that tired yet. This frustrates him a bit, but he rather not show it to Farina. She followed him onto the bed, sitting beside him in silence.

Hector take a moment to focus his attention to Farina. 10 years have passed since their marriage and she has become a fine mother for their daughter, Lilina. The day when Lilina was born was one hell of a day. Farina was literally dying in the process, but thankfully Niime was around Ostia days before the event and Hector successfully persuaded her to stay in his castle for a few days to watch over Farina. Over the years, he would expect her to be softer and loosen her training habit, but she still didn’t give up on that. She told him once that she still wants to fly on Murphy and she thought about having a little spar with Lilina so she can’t loosen up just yet. He hates to admit it, but Farina has and will never change. And that is a good thing.

Another good thing came to his mind when he shifted his attention towards her physical appearance. He doesn’t know if his eyes has fooled him or it is just because he has been busy with his duty, but she seemed to have a better body. Niime did suggested Farina to eat more food for the child and Farina knew what the shaman meant. Combined with her daily training that she refused to give up, she looks more radiant than ever before. Hell, he dare say she is at that “top of the world” moment in her life.

Hector then held her hand to feel the hand that he rarely held nowadays. As if responding to his gesture, Farina then held his hand back, intertwining their hand as a result. They stare at each other for Elimine knows how long with their faces closing the gap bit by bit. Hector noticed that her mouth is open and he immediately kissed her.

 He felt Farina stiff for one moment, surprised at his kiss. The next moment, Farina replied with a fierce one, with her tongue exploring his mouth. Not wanting to lose, Hector did the same, causing Farina to moan slightly. They held each other as they continue the kiss, causing the heat to flare in their body. They continue to taste each other until the need to breathe take priority.

“Never thought you are in the mood, Hector” A warmth sensation fills her belly after that kiss. To make things even worse, or better, Hector pins her down onto to the bed, restraining both her hands and her legs. He moves his head closer to her right ear.

“It has been one year, Farina. I can’t be bothered to wait even more” He then bite it, eliciting a gasp out of his lover’s mouth. He continues to tease her by licking the back of it before he paused to see the result. Surely, he is satisfied with his work.

Her cheeks are flushed deep red, and her eyes are half lidded. Combined with her half agape lips, her uneven breath, and her marvelous body, Farina has never been THIS enticing in his life.

He resumes his work by kissing her lips again. This time however, he got a head start as his tongue slowly but surely creeps its way into her mouth, tasting  her inside like no tomorrow. Not wanting to back down, Farina tries to do same. Ironically enough, she feels weaker as it gets more intense . After a considerable amount of time, they pulled apart.

“Haaaa.....Ha.... And here I thought I am the impatient one” With that said, Hector resumed his rather intricate work. With the dress still intact, he fondles her breasts, resulting a loud moan from her. Her back arches as she starts to break apart.

What Farina said before lingers in his mind, and he decides to test it out. He moved his left hand from her generous breasts to her nether region, not even trying to skirt his way into her undergarment. True enough, when he start to rub said area, it already feels quite damp. As a concrete confirmation, Farina seems to have lost her composure a little more.

“HAHN! NNnhHH.....HA....Hector...Don’t.....NAH...”

Despite her plea, all he see was an intoxicated smile, a sign of wanting more. He paused in reaction before he continues to rub it long enough so that he can have his way later on; to make Farina beg for him.

“H-Hector...please....” she gasps. "Ngh,  _fuck!_ "

“Please what, Farina?” He put all his focus to her generous breasts and fondle them to his heart’s content. This frustate Farina even more for not only just being teased in reality, but also for the raw sensation of being assaulted at the same time.

“HAAaaa....P-Please.....put i-it..... AHN!...IN....” It strikes her in the pride to beg like that. But at the same time, she had been left unloved for one year. One Fucking Year. It is a miracle that she hasn’t masturbated yet.

After their last, she’d guessed that he will want to do it again at the same time as her, as that is usually the case. Alas, the world just had to give a surprise homework for Hector. That left Farina holding her urges for days, and before she knows it, it is already a year.

But if it leads to this euphoria she feels, it is definitely worth the agonizing wait.

Hector thought about teasing her a bit more, but he goes to undress her. He tries to use his fingers as delicate as he can in the process considering his strength. Farina on the other hand, finally got a chance for a little break.

Her mind cleared somewhat just in time to get a clear view of Hector’s face as he undress her. She found it somewhat cute, with his eyebrow twitched here and there as he tried to be as delicate as he could.

Considering his temper, it is a great achievement  to finally undress her without ripping it out, like how he used to.

He take his outfits and underwear off before her undergarments. He was rewarded with quite possibly the best sight he could ever ask in times like these. Her breast which was already big when he teased her moments ago, now seemed to be bigger. Her legs was shining thanks to her earlier juice. And the most important thing of all, her smiling face. Showing that he is all that she needs in this moment.

This is proven even further by Farina opening her legs for Hector, inviting him to put his length in. He then tease her a bit by putting his erect staff onto the entrance and rub it for a while. Farina already wriggles a bit beneath him, and he take it as a sign to step things up.

He thrust it hard into her, causing Farina to scream loudly. He paused in reaction as he feel her vaginal muscles clamped his staff hard followed by a good amount of juice running down inside her.

‘Deary me. I am quite a bad husband’

He moves slowly but surely, causing slick noises to come out. With this much juice, it is easy to pull back and push all the way in.

“H-Honey.... I just came....Can you.... HAAahHh!”

“Can you what, Farina?” He finally touch her innermost wall. Farina reached another orgasm as she feel her juice running down his hardened length. She tries to keep her mouth tight, but it is futile.

“NnNYYYYAAAHHH!”

Hector continue to pound her insides as she continues to moan loudly and screams. As time goes, he pick up his pace and fondles her breasts again. With all of her for his eyes to see, from her arching back to her glistening skin, he is loving this.

“MNH.... Don’t be so....HA!...hard....”

Having had orgasm twice, she continues to feel more and more of him. She is holding on to herself, with her hands grasping their bedsheets. But with his relentless hard pounding she don’t know if she can hold on much longer.

“I thought you want me to put it in, Farina” His hoarse voice tingles her already sensitive ears. All of this has made Farina lost her control. Then again, she did want it in the first place.

 “Then you....AAHhh... better love me....HNN...properly....”

“Right away, my dear”

With renewed vigor, Hector moves even faster.  Farina, completely broken apart, can only scream as he keep hitting her sensitive part even harder. As time goes on, she doesn’t even remember how many times she had orgasmed nor even care to. With his impossibly large cock pounding hard into her tiny body, ripping her sanity away, she won’t even have the chance to thought that.

“AAAaAAHhhHHhh....H-Hector....I can’t....”

Hector is close to his limit, but seeing Farina in this state, he decided to put an end to this. He thrust even harder than he ever did. In response to that, Farina can only gasp as she came nearer to her peak.

“AH...AHN.....-I’m...... aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

Her vaginal muscles clamping down once more, milking his hard dick for all it’s worth. Shaking her whole body and her core. A few moments later, she finally felt generous amount of that familiar white hot sticky semen finally enters her body.

Hector lays his body beside her. He is satisfied with this. Even after quite a while has passed, Farina is still trying to contain her orgasm. That being said though, when Farina finally turns to him, she had a few words to say.

“Don’t....left me....out...again.....Hector....”

While he knew what she meant, He also catch that in another way. He tossed those dark thoughts right away and choose to focus on his lover, the one important person that he will guard with his life. In response to her questions, he hugs her and whisper his answer as they then fell asleep, ready to face tomorrow.

“I won’t, Farina. I won’t do it again”

 

 

  

 

  

 


End file.
